


R.J. Lupin, "Lycanthropic Contagion Period and Vulnerability of Non-Human Entities," Magical Medicine Quarterly 86:4 (2006): 109-150.

by thehousewedestroyed



Series: The Real Relationship Was The House We Destroyed Along The Way [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehousewedestroyed/pseuds/thehousewedestroyed
Summary: they said 'write what you know' and here we fucking are





	R.J. Lupin, "Lycanthropic Contagion Period and Vulnerability of Non-Human Entities," Magical Medicine Quarterly 86:4 (2006): 109-150.

** Abstract: **

The incubation of lycanthropic infection in vivo is under-researched, yet is critical to our understanding of safe management and containment of lycanthropy. An experiment in which a human was bitten while transfigured indicated that non-human beings are immune to lycanthropic infection, consistent with earlier studies (T. Barlow and A. Carter, 1844), further showing that transfiguration rendered a subject non-human in the context of lycanthropic infection. The de-transfigured human showed no signs of in vivo infection and remained asymptomatic. This suggested that virus-producing cells have an extremely short in vivo half-life theorised to be <8 hours. Further determinants of potential immunity and latent contagion were undetectable according to methodologies developed by De Emmony, Hayter, and Sarafian (1981). Results indicated an identifiable determinant of propagation was the human physiology of the subject at the time of potential transmission. In light of these findings, the narrow window for incubation may guide developments of prevention and emergency treatment of lycanthropy.

** Full Text: **

**Author's Note:**

> they said 'write what you know' and here we fucking are


End file.
